


Narry Tales

by FoodisLife2001



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Disney, Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodisLife2001/pseuds/FoodisLife2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Narry one-shots based on folklore, mythology, fairy tales, and Disney stuff.</p><p>This is set in the modern world and shit because I said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steal My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Niall is Persephone, and Harry is Hades.
> 
> Niall doesn't know he's a goddess, but Harry changes that.

Perhaps it was not the best idea to roam around the countryside when the sun was just starting to rise, creatures lurking in the shadows, morning dew fresh in the grass, and mother still asleep not knowing where her son will be when she wakes up. But none of that mattered as of know, because Niall was on a mission of sorts. Living on the outskirts of a bayside town has its advantages, like the untouched earth providing fresh flowers and landscapes creating the best view in the world. Niall's bare feet were progressively getting wetter with each footstep, but he didn't care about the blades of grass stuck between his toes or the dirt under his heel. He wanted to find the flower field he had come across the day before when he was taking a different route home, the sun setting quickly by then so he couldn't stay long or memorize how to get back. Niall just wants to pick the lavender flowers and make flower crowns for him and his mother -maybe one for their cat, Zeus. 

Niall always thought that Zeus for a cat's name was funny. Often at times, he'd draw Zeus with his tail wrapped around a lightning bolt or he would pretend that every time Zeus goes to his food bowl and finds it empty, he'd zap Niall until he got his daily dose of kitten kaboodle. Niall faintly remembers Zeus stretched out on the porch steps when he began this mini adventure, the way Zeus swatted at his ankle when he passed. He kind of wishes he had brought the cat along, the large, empty fields making him feel lonelier than he already was. 

"I know it can't be too far now." Niall mumbled to himself as the low hum of crickets began to sound. After about ten more minutes, Niall finally stepped foot into the flower patch he had discovered the evening before, the scent of sweet dew and lavender hitting him fiercely. The heady perfume his mother often wore was nothing compared to the strong smell he surrounded himself in as he laid in the damp grass. He was still wearing his pajamas so it wasn't much of a big deal to have wet clothes. "Beautiful." He sighed, closing his eyes and just relaxing; body slumped and legs stretching out. The next thing Niall knew, his eyes opening, the sun was set high in the sky and the sun was hot against his pale skin. He must have fallen asleep! His original plan of making the crowns and getting back before his mom woke was no longer feasible. He'll just have to hope the flower crown would act as some sort of gift to say sorry rather than just a lovely good morning treat from a thoughtful son. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Niall looked around, nothing but buzzing bees and beautiful butterflies in the area. He reached forward and plucked a wild flower, weaving it with another and slowly began his weekly ritual of flower crown making. Niall used this time to just think about his life, his fingers weaving stems unconsciously as his mind raced from one thought to another; love, loss, loneliness.

Niall snapped out of it when he noticed his figure become cloaked in darkness, the silhouette of a person casted onto him. He turned his head around, fingers clutching the crown as if it was his life support. "What's a beauty like you doing out here by yourself?" Niall couldn't make out the stranger's face, -the sun was too bright in his eyes- but he was tall, dark (literally), and handsome. When the stranger walked around him, his face came into Niall's view. Grassy green eyes stared back at him, cranberry colored lips pulled in a sinister looking smirk. 

"I'm making flower crowns." He answered shyly before biting his bottom lip, a nervous habit he often practiced. 

"Cute." The stranger commented, Niall's cheek lightly dusted with pink. He didn't receive compliments often and when he did, they came from his mother, Maura. "I'm Harry."

"'m Niall." And really, Niall spent the rest of the day with Harry making flower crowns and throwing leaves in Harry's curls when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Niall learned that Harry was attending the same high school as he was and that he lived a few miles out from where Niall resided. He wouldn't admit it, but Harry was really nice and cute. When the sky began to dim and gray, Niall hurriedly bid Harry goodbye and left the flower field. Only until he stepped foot inside the eerily quiet house did he remember he wasn't supposed to leave the house without his mother's permission. "Niall, is that you?"

"Yes mom!" He called up the stairs, hands clutching the crown tightly. "I have a gift for you!"

"Do you think sucking up to me will lessen your punishment?"

"No but I-"

"Damn it, Niall! I was worried sick about you. I thought you had gotten kidnapped or gotten lost in the forest." His mother pulled him into a tight hug, her tears dripping into his hair.

"I'm sorry ma, but I only went out to make you this." Niall held up the lavender flower crown, his mother gently putting it on. "I just lost track of time and before I truly knew it, the sun was about to disappear." Niall didn't mention a single hint of having met someone, not wanting to get an earful from his paranoid mother.

"I forgive you honey, but since you didn't tell me where you were going, you can't go anywhere tomorrow." Niall sighed but didn't say anything. He had hoped he could Harry see again tomorrow and maybe talk more.

\--------------

Today was Monday, which meant school. Niall was practically buzzing as he waited for the school bus to come pick him up. He was inside all day yesterday and he craved that bit of freedom he possessed at school, the chance to explore town and breathe the outside air at lunch break. When the yellow death trap they call a school bus screeched to a halt, Niall climbed aboard and sat in the front window seat, eyes watching the scenery when the bus went further down the road instead of doing an illegal U-turn like normal. Then, Niall remembered, Harry said he lived not too far from Niall, but Niall assumed he meant closer to town. It was unusual for someone to live so far out from civilization, yet be an active member of society. If, Harry was an active member of society -or so to speak. Niall watched as the bus stopped, Harry boarding the bus and surprisingly, sitting down beside Niall in the almost always empty seat. Harry was wearing the usual dark attire; black shirt, black skinnies, black boots. He looked really good in dark clothes, but Niall bets Harry would look good in pastels, too. Possibly anything and everything would look good on Harry, Niall thinks, but will never admit out loud.

"Why are you're sitting with me?" Niall asked curiously.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched. "Are you ashamed to be associating with me?"

"More like the other way around." Niall sighed, head bowing as he fumbled with his fingers. "No one really likes boys who wear flower crowns and pastels."

"I do."

"What?" Niall looked up, confused and hopeful. The world seemed to go in slow motion for Niall. The outside passing by slowly as if the bus was going five miles per hour, the spitballs slow in motion in the air, and Harry's hand coming up to caress Niall's cheek.

"I like boys who wear flowers in their hair and wear pastel shirts that brings out the color in their eyes." Harry smiled, Niall wondering briefly if Harry was an angel sent from heaven, but he quickly scratched that out, heaven doesn't exist. At least not for him and his mother.

\--------------

It was lunch and miraculously, Harry shared all the same classes as him. Harry was right beside him the whole morning, but he suspects it won't last long. Not with the way the girls were eyeing him. Niall bets the only reason Harry hasn't left yet is because he doesn't know anybody else. Niall would give Harry the benefit of the doubt ,but girls and popularity can change people. He knows it happened to his ex-best friend in freshman year.

"Those girls keep staring at you, Harry." Niall said, making Harry turn around to see two girls winking and giggling when they noticed Harry's attention was on them. "You should go talk to them."

"I'd rather not." Harry made a face at Niall.

"Why not? They seem to like you." Niall shrugged. Niall's thought were contradicting his words. He didn't want him to leave, yet he was basically telling him to do so. He didn't want to see Harry flirting with girls, but who was he to hold Harry back from the potential of popularity -something everybody but himself seemed to crave.

"Doesn't mean I like them." Harry laughed.

"Oh, well, okay." Niall couldn't fight the smile off of his face. "Anyway, want to go to McDonalds?"

"Sure." Harry said and they walked down the hall, hands brushing occasionally, leaving a deep blush to trail up Niall's neck and behind his ears. The walk to McDonalds wasn't long, the journey probably around five minutes in all. When it was their turn to order, Niall let Harry go first. When they got their food, Niall lead them outside, claiming that eating in the park was much better than an air-conditioned building. As they sat down at a picnic table, Niall noticed Harry had been staring at him longer than a normal person should.

"Is something on my face?" Niall asked, picking up a napkin and wiping his cheeks and nose.

"Niall, do you enjoy Greek mythology?" It was a random question to ask, but he nodded his head in answer. "So you've heard of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?"

"Yeah." Niall said after swallowing his bite. "My cat's name is Zeus."

"So, he's your favorite?" Harry seemed disappointed at the fact.

"Yeah, I guess if I had to choose. Although, I do have a soft spot for Hades." Harry seemed to perk up at that. Harry was acting quite strange, but Niall only shrugged it off.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, lazily munching on his chicken wrap.

"I just feel bad because he got the short end of the stick. It can't be fun in the underworld all by himself, surrounded by misery and what-not. Good thing it's not real, right?" Niall laughed at the end, the mood changing drastically and Niall didn't exactly know why.

"Yeah... right. Not real." Harry sighed, sipping his coke. 

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Niall was concerned for his new friend. Harry was his friend, right? They got along very well and Harry had yet to ditch him.

"No, everything's fine. It's just- you remind me of Persephone." Harry gave a crooked smile. "You know who she is?"

"No, I'm not familiar." Niall shook his head, a small pout on his face.

"She's the daughter of Demeter." Harry answered. "Demeter is the goddess of harvest and she had an affair with Zeus, thus Persephone being born."

"Okay, but what is Persephone like?" Niall inquired, taking the last bite of his burger.

"She's pure and very pretty. She enjoys nature and is very kind." Harry had a reminiscent smile on his face. "And she has the most gorgeous blue eyes and her hair is as golden as the stars that twinkle in her eyes. Her skin is a glowing alabaster and her laugh could light up a thousand suns. Everywhere she goes, happiness trails after her like a lost puppy. People -even ones like me- are completely enamored by her unwavering beauty."

"I feel like your just saying that to make me blush." Niall tried and failed to cover his pink cheeks with his hands. "Tell the truth."

"But I am."

\---------------

"Mom, I'm home and I brought a friend!" Niall called out, pulling Harry inside by his hand when he refused to move from the porch railing. "I promise she won't bite." Niall giggled quietly to Harry, who looked hesitant. He was excited to bring a friend home! He really hoped his mother wouldn't mind Harry being here, if she did, Niall would be absolutely crushed.

"A friend?" Maura walked down the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks, eyes hardening when landing on Harry. "You."

"What?" Niall's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. How did his mother know Harry?

"Niall, go to your room!" Maura ordered, Niall quickly sprinting up the steps. Before he turned down the hall, he waved a sad goodbye to Harry. Niall closed his bedroom door behind him, wondering what had just happened. Did his mother know who Harry was? And if so, why didn't she like him? Was Harry bad? Was he dangerous? He can't be though, he's so nice and gentle with Niall. Niall fell back against his bed, ignoring the loud shouting from downstairs and the slam of the door following close after. He heard footsteps come up the steps and towards his door, followed by a gentle knocking.

"I'm sorry, Niall. But Harry is not your friend. He's a very bad man and will only hurt you in the end." Maura knew better than to come into Niall's room when he was sulking like this. Especially, when he finally brought a friend home after so many years, only to find out they were no good. When he heard his mother's bedroom door shut, he sighed and wiped a few stray tears. He sniffled before taking a deep breath to calm down only to silently scream into his pillow. He was frustrated. What did his mom know? Harry had been nothing but nice to him, even when the opportunity presented itself to do otherwise. Harry was a literal gem and what did his mother know about him? Could his mother be wrong for once? It hurts a lot, even though he barely knew him. Harry was his first friend in a long time and for once -even if for only a day- he didn't feel so alone.

He lifted his head however, when he heard a gentle rapping against his window. It was Harry, but how the hell did he get up to the second story? He got off the bed and walked to the window, opening it up. He was shocked to see nothing below Harry's feet. Harry was- he was levitating! "H-Harry, what are you doing?" Niall was a messy mixture of shocked, surprised, and scared. "You-"

"Come with me." Harry held out a hand, but Niall shook his head in an immediate response.

"I can't. My mom doesn't trust you and that's something I just can't ignore." Niall said, backing away from the window.

"She's wrong about me, Niall. You can trust me. I just want to show you something." Harry was pleading by then.

"I want to believe she's wrong so, so bad. But she always looking out for me and I can't go against her like that. If she says you're bad then... we can't be friends." Niall's voice had a gentle firmness in it.

Harry's face grew dark, lips set in a deep frown. Niall gasped when Harry's fists slammed against the window frame, cracking the wood deeply. Blue flames whipped around Harry's body furiously as the wind blew harshly. "Niall, your mother is no better than I. Remember how I said you remind me of Persephone?" Niall nodded his head, too scared to verbally respond. "That's because you are Persephone and your mother is Demeter. She went as far as taking you to the mortal world so she could keep you all to herself. If that's not selfish, I don't know what is."

"You're crazy!" Niall exclaimed.

"Niall, is everything okay?" He heard his mother's voice call from down the hall.

"Come with me and I'll show you the truth. What would I have to gain by lying, anyway?" Harry held out his hand again, Niall slowly walking forward and placing his hand in Harry's. The flames slowly died away, Harry's curls back to normal, lips curled in a triumphant smile.

"Niall, are you okay?" His mother was right outside the door, harshly banging against it.

"Where are you going to take me?" Niall was on the ledge by the time the door opened, his mother stepping hurriedly into the room.

"Home." Harry pulled Niall into his arms, whisking him away. Niall could hear the angered shouts from his mother but he ignored it, just let the whooshing sound of the wind take over. Before he knew it, Harry was landing in front of a cottage. Instead of setting Niall down like he thought he would, Harry just carried him inside the quaint house. Suddenly, a small, yipping pit terrier came running up to them. Harry said, "This is Cerberus."

"Cute." Niall squeaked, hiding his face in Harry's neck when the dog kept barking at him.

"Heel." Harry commanded, the dog sitting down instantly by Harry's feet. "Good boy."

"Harry, what are you supposed to be showing me?" Niall asked. "And you don't have to keep holding me."

"I'm going to take you to the other world, where the Gods live. And I hope you don't mind, but I quite like holding you. You're light and closer to my heart this way." Harry began to walk down the stairs, effortlessly flicking the switch to turn on the basement lights. "This is the portal." Harry stomped his foot, the cement cracking and splitting open to reveal a door, a bright light illuminating the other side.

"I'm scared." Niall voiced just as Harry was a foot away from the portal.

"Don't be." And they passed through the portal, the temperature warming up drastically. When Niall looked at Harry, the hellish flames were back and Harry was wearing a black tunic with gold accents. Shocked, Niall looked at himself and oh, he had breasts. "Persephone, now do you believe me?"

"I'm actually a girl?" Niall asked. She looked at her girly hands. They looked so soft and delicate, so unlike her calloused hands back in the mortal world. "You're- You're the God of the Underworld, Hades."

"Yes and?" Hades countered.

"My mother was right, you are a bad man."

"And why do you say that? I've done nothing to harm you, I merely told you the truth. And if I remember correctly, you have a soft spot for me. Your mother is the truly evil one, keeping your identity hidden from you."

"Obviously for good reason. One of the things I never liked about Greek mythology was that the gods and goddesses were so greedy, promiscuous, and troublesome." She spat. "Put me down now!"

Hades was quick to put Persephone down, Cerberus walking through the portal and morphing from a cute puppy into a giant three-headed dog with a snake for a tail. She reached out a shaky hand when Cerberus bowed down in front of her to receive a pat on the head. The fur was surprisingly soft and smooth. Cerberus was still the adorable puppy from the mortal world."Are you hungry?"

"That's weird to ask after all of this, but yes. I could use a snack." She watched as Harry walked around a corner, her hand resting above her heart to feel the fast pace it was going. "This is insane, I have to be dreaming." She fanned herself, sitting down on a comfy looking chair that was cloaked in darkness.

"Here," Hades came back with a pomegranate, handing it over to her. "You look good on my throne."

She went to take a bite before stopping, lips pursing. "What are your intentions? Surely you just don't go around, revealing to people that they're Greek gods and goddess on a daily basis?"

"I want you to be my bride." Persephone choked on the pomegranate seeds when she heard Hades statement.

"I hardly know you!" She swallowed the bite of fruit that was stuck in her throat, before throwing the pomegranate at him, not feeling so hungry anymore. She ran back through the portal, his calloused hands and flat chest returning. Niall ran up the stairs and down the hall, the front door entering his line of vision. His adrenaline was through the roof, and his heart beat was deafening in his ear. His breathing was fast and heavy, his hands shaking in nerves. Before his hands could reach the door knob, arms wrapped around his waist and he'd be lying if he said they didn't feel nice.

"You can't leave, Niall." Harry whispered into his ear.

"And why not?" Niall snorted, struggling in Harry's strong grip. He was literally inches from the door, but he couldn't reach.

"You ate the pomegranate in the underworld. Your soul belongs to me now."

"You tricked me!" Niall yelled, Harry letting go and watching as Niall couldn't turn the unlocked knob. Harry watched as Niall kicked the door before turning around with a glare sent directly to him. "You are evil, no matter how much you try to deny it! You just want to take away my innocence."

It may be the sadistic side of Harry talking, but he found it alluring the way Niall resisted him.. And maybe Niall saw the look in Harry's eyes because as soon as Harry stepped forward, Niall stepped backward, running into the door. Niall was trapped. "No one's perfect, Niall, but I do want you and only you."

Their breaths mingled before Harry leaned in and captured Niall's lips in a kiss, effectively stealing Niall's first kiss. Niall wanted to stop, but his body betrayed him, his hands wrapping around Harry's neck and pulling him closer. Their lips slotted together, moving together passionately and quickly. Harry could taste the pomegranate in Niall's mouth when he sucked Niall's tongue. Harry brought the blonde's hands from around his neck to above their increasingly heated bodies, trapping the boy between the door and the gorgeous god. He began to suck down Niall's pale throat, leaving the blonde whimpering and trembling in the god's grasp. Harry pulled away before he got too carried away. "That felt very nice." Niall blushed, breathless and dizzy.

"Still think I'm evil?"

"Very much so," Niall breathed into Harry's mouth, brushing their lips softly to tease the curly-haired god. "But we can be evil together."


	2. Bippity-Boppity-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of a fashion designer, Niall can go to the annual masquerade ball hosted by the royal Styles' family.
> 
> The only twist is that Harry noticed him before the ball, and Niall doesn't like the prince.

Niall was busy folding shirts and towels as Liam and Zayn came charging through the front door, muddy shoes tracking dirt on the freshly mopped floors. Niall huffed, but said nothing as the two made a mess of the foyer, all unintentional, but it didn't make up for the fact that Niall still had to clean it all up before their mother came home. "Take off your shoes!" Niall yelled from the other room, sighing at the mess the two brothers made. "Now, I've got to clean all that up!"

"Sorry, little bro." Zayn came into the living room, bare feet padding on the carpet. "Practice was pretty hardcore today."

"I can tell." Niall held his nose, pushing Zayn away when he came closer to give the blonde a hug. "Go take a shower and then hug me."

Zayn pouted, but headed upstairs anyway. Liam walked through the doorway with dirty jerseys in hand. "Have 'em clean by tomorrow. We got practice again." Liam threw the shirts at Niall's head who dodged the foul garments with a disgusted look on his face.

"Liam, don't throw your nasty clothes at me!" Niall reprimanded, picking up the blue jerseys with two fingers and placing them in the hamper. "I don't want to get your sweat on me." 

"You know, most girls would love to have my sweat on them." Liam cheekily smiled, sitting down on the couch in front of Niall who just rolled his eyes as he continued to fold the laundry. "But then again, you're my brother." Niall just threw a pair of boxers at Liam's head, giggling when Liam gagged and pretended to choke.

"If you're just going to sit there, help me fold the clothes." Niall nudged the basket of clean clothes in Liam's direction, smiling when Liam began to fold. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything really, practice was no joke. Coach had us do twenty laps around the field because Styles couldn't keep his mouth shut. And you know what?" Liam ranted, pausing to see if Niall would respond. The blonde only raised an eyebrow, starting to place the neatly folded fabrics into piles. "He didn't even have to do 'em. Just sat high and pretty on the bleachers with a smirk on his face."

" Prince Harry Styles?" Niall asked, already knowing the answer.

"No one else has the guts to screw with me like that." Liam was a pretty muscular guy and for that, he was respected and never had a problem with anybody. But Prince Harry Styles, the son of the King and Queen of England, could aggravate Liam all he wanted and Liam couldn't do a damn thing. It in turn, pissed Niall off because then Liam nor Zayn were in the mood to help with chores. It's hard enough juggling school and work, but to come home expected to clean? It's too much for the stressed teen's life, not to mention the constant pressure of maintaining a friendship with Louis over his head. Louis could rival with Harry in unintentionally pissing him off, the only difference is he can tolerate Louis and his class-clown ways. 

Before Niall could say anything, knocking sounded on the door. He sighed and set down the half-folded shirt and walked to the front door, opening it. A short, stout man with a white beard was standing there with an envelope in hand. He held it out to Niall. "An invitation to the annual royal masquerade ball honoring the prince's soon-to-be publicly announced engagement of his mystery bride."

Niall kept a tight-lipped smile on his face and took the invitation with a small thank you before closing the door with a sigh. He didn't want to go, but then again, he should go -if his mother will even let him. "Who was at the door?" Liam asked. Niall groaned, not because of the question, but because of the mess Liam managed to make with the once neat pile of laundry. Sometimes, asking Liam for help wasn't even worth it...

"It was a royal messenger." He tossed the letter to Liam before taking the full laundry basket upstairs to put the clothes away in their respective places. "It's for the prince's engagement!"

"Then there'll be lots of pretty girls there!" Liam was excited as he followed Niall upstairs. "And I'm sure a few handsome dudes for you." Liam winked and nudged his brother's shoulder. Niall merely scoffed; he didn't have time for meaningless relationships with boys. It was hard enough as it is to find time to hangout with Louis outside of school and work.

"Where will there be pretty girls and handsome dudes?" Zayn came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel and only a pair of loose hanging jeans on.

"The annual royal masquerade ball honoring the prince's soon-to-be publicly announced engagement of his mystery bride." Niall rolled his eyes, mocking the posh accent of the messenger from earlier, even rolling his 'r's to make it realistic. 

"Everyone's raving about that mystery girl." Liam added on. They all laughed to themselves.

"How do we even know if it is a girl?" Zayn questioned. "Or if there's anybody at all?"

"That is true, gossip does get out of hand these days." Liam replied thoughtfully. 

"Because it was announced by the royals themselves!" Niall answered, putting away the last of the clothes and handing Zayn a white shirt. "I'm sure they wouldn't stir up rumors." Niall feels like a hypocrite when he starts to think they would. Maybe they were hiding something.

"Yeah well, something's telling me this just isn't right. If Harry hasn't been seen with anybody for at least two months, I say it's all rubbish. Just trying to get the people hyped up, so they attend the royal ball." Zayn laid back on the bed, head propped up on his pillow.

"Why would they want peasants of all people to step foot into the royal palace?" Niall countered. He now had a feather duster to dust their shared room, having half the room somewhat clean by the end of his question.

"So they can mock us and gossip about us while our backs are turned. Probably to show off, too. I wonder if they're just tricking us to go there so they can laugh at our 'audaciousness' and 'stupidity'." Liam opened a window, dust particles floating in the air causing him to sneeze as they escaped outside. They were in a deep silence then. Nothing more needed to be said as they all shared and understood the same feeling; suspicion. Never before had there been a public ball to attend at the royal palace. Something's wrong and the only people who notice are the Horan brothers. Everyone else is so far up the Styles' asses, they can't smell the bullshit that is brewing, even their mother when she comes home and opens the envelope -she can't sense it.

"Today is a historical day! We must start preparing at once!" Their mother, Maura, exclaimed in unfathomable joy. "Niall, tomorrow I want you to go to that shop you work at and buy the two most expensive suits and the most colorful dress they have in stock!"

"Why only two?" Niall already knew the answer, and by the look on his mother's face, she knew he knew why. Niall just wanted to hear it aloud. He couldn't go because he had to clean. He couldn't go because he didn't deserve to. He couldn't go because his mother despises him.

"Because you have better things to do, don't you?" Maura gave him a demeaning look. Liam and Zayn could only watch on, they couldn't afford to be in trouble with their mother, too.

"Yes ma'am. I do." Niall didn't want to go. But he'd do anything to go against his mother. He was going to that masquerade ball if it was the last thing he ever did. Which it probably will be when his mother sees him there, smiling coyly at her behind his sequined mask. He can picture everything perfectly; the look on her face, the look on his brothers' faces, and the look on his face.

\---------------------

"I need two suits and a dress for the ball." Niall said to the lady behind the counter. She was made of wrinkles, but she withheld her youthful spirit and her name was Mary. Mary was very close to Niall, she would even call him son sometimes. Niall didn't mind, he'd have her as his mother any day. One of these days, he was going to make her his God-Mother, so he could take up her offer and stay with her.

"Only two?" She asked Niall who was tying his apron.

"For right now, yes. Mother will want a receipt." He explained.

"Niall!" Oh no. Here comes Louis, the big ball of energy. "I missed you so much!

"We saw each other twenty minutes ago." Niall dead-panned.

"Doesn't matter. In best friend years that's-" Louis pretended to count on his fingers. "Fifty-five thousand years."

"Whatever you say, Louis." It was better to just give in than argue with Louis. Louis always wins -the world is at his small feet.

"GUESS WHAT!" Louis was bouncing excitedly now.

"Wha-"

"Here you go, son." Mary handed him three boxes beautifully wrapped in soft pink bows. "Is she wantin' to rent 'em?"

"No. She'll want to keep them as a memory." Niall rolled his eyes as he handed Mary his mother's credit card. "These colorful monstrosities will haunt me for life." Niall went into the staff room to put away the boxes, followed by Louis.

"Do you want to know now?" Louis pouted.

"Of course I do." Niall smiled before he stored the boxes in his locker and walked out.

"I got the job with Madam Graford!" Madam Graford was a world-renowned fashion designer and Louis had signed up for an internship a couple of weeks ago. Niall was so happy for him.

"Louis, what did I tell you about screaming in my store?" Mary reprimanded him, but neither of the teenagers cared. Louis got the job! The both of them were shimmying and shaking their bums -a little victory dance they performed when happy.

\---------------------

Frilly dresses and formal tuxedos were blinding Niall with their obnoxious color schemes as he surveyed the dance floor. The people around him danced so formally, it made him feel inferior which technically he was among these royals. He was a mere peasant invited to a royal function to witness -with everybody else; royal and non-royal- the prince's engagement announcement. His sequined mask couldn't hide the look of uncertainty in his cerulean eyes as he walked further into the elegant ball room. Perhaps its the smell of exotic food that makes him uneasy or the way some of the guests are gawking at him as if he were a peacock showing off his feathers proudly, but either way, he was ready to faint with nerves. He supposes that all the attention is for his rather ridiculous outfit more so than his presence that reeks of shy nerd. His outfit was composed simply of a dress shirt, blazer, dress pants and loafers. However, the outfit's design was anything, but dull. It was intricate and beautiful and expensive. He was lucky enough to have Louis as the apprentice for a well-known fashion icon and said icon was kind enough to let him 'model it' for free.

"Who is that dashing young man? Is he trying to upstage the prince?" An old lady jabbered to her fellow dance partner. "Is he another prince? I don't recognize him, perhaps he's foreign!" He was hoping this get-up would help him blend in, not stand out and apparently "upstage the prince" or something of the sort! Niall quickly went to the outskirts of the crowd, much like the wallflower he was. He sighed in relief, glad he got out of that situation when he did. They were all closing in on him and he started to feel claustrophobic. He took in a gulp of air to slow his breath, hand on his pounding heart. 

"What am I even doing here? By coming to this stupid ball, what did I hope to prove to my mother? That I'm not her puppet, that I have my own mind? If I had even half a mind, I wouldn't be here in this ridiculous get-up! This was a bad idea from the start. I've only caused trouble and stress I don't need. This was stupid- I'm stupid! This ball is stupid! The damn prince is stupid! And so is his mystery bride!" Niall ranted to himself, thinking he was alone. But he wasn't, and he soon realized that when he turned his head to the left and a masked face holding a smirk and dark, green eyes stared back.

"I'd be careful murmuring to yourself like that, someone might hear you. They'd think you're a traitor to England." The masked man had a deep, soothing voice. It was like melted chocolate on the tip of Niall's tongue, but the voice was also familiar, startling him a bit.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Niall asked, stepping closer to the figure leaning against the wall beside him.

"Depends if we met before which I don't recall, Niall Horan." The tan skin that the mask didn't cover looked smooth to the touch and contrasting very well with the blue lining of the cloth the masked man was dressed in. 

"How do you know my name if we never met? And how can you be certain that's me if I'm wearing a mask?" Niall was slightly scared, but the curiosity inside him prevented him from running away.

"I'd recognize your eyes anywhere. Not even the most vibrant of colors could drown out those blue irises." The man came closer as well until they were only a foot apart. Niall scanned as much of the uncovered face as he could, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind. Where had he seen those green eyes before? Where had he heard that deep voice? Where had he seen those brunette curls barely resting on shoulders? Why was he so damn familiar, but yet, unrecognizable at all.

"That still doesn't answer my initial question." Niall pointed out. "If you know who I am, why don't I know who you are?"

"You will soon enough." The masked man said. "But I really must leave before they go looking for me." Niall watched as he walked away, disappearing into the crowd. He turned to face the dance floor, watching the people dance. He'd always wondered what it'd be like to waltz with somebody other than with Mary at three in the afternoon on Sundays, the only music being whatever tune was in their head. A minute had passed before he felt a tap on his shoulder and it was the masked man. "But I can't leave you without doing this." Niall was shocked, losing the ability to move when he was dipped back and kissed feather-light before stood back up again and left alone to ponder what just happened.

He put his fingers to his lips softly, little tingles zapping his fingers as they brushed. He had never been kissed before, much less by a stranger in a mask. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the event we have all been waiting for!" The voice emitting from the speakers startled Niall out of his dream-like state. "Prince Harry Styles' bride-to-be shall be announced in a few short minutes!" Niall couldn't care less, but for some reason, his stomach twisted into knots in anticipation to see the mystery girl that had caught the young prince's eye. As far as he knew, the prince was picky and wouldn't accept anything short of perfection, so the girl just had to be drop-dead gorgeous. His eyes remained on the balcony where the Prince will make his appearance alongside his mystery Princess. Excited murmuring took place in the dance hall, whispers and gasps and an overall humming buzzed throughout the vast room full of nosy citizens and foreign royal visitors. Niall's mind began to wonder back to the mysterious masked aficionado. Just who was he? The buzzing got louder, prompting Niall to look upward at the balcony and he had to do a double take. That was not Prince Harry up there, it was his masked man! Or was he- Niall immediately felt sick. His precious first kiss went to the scumbag Prince Harry?! He felt dizzy with nausea, ready to pass out and wake up at home. But then, suddenly, he felt angry. Who was Harry to trick him like that? Who was Harry to kiss him? Who was Harry to kiss him right before he would announce his bride-to-be? Niall just really wanted to go home.

"Citizens and visitors of England, tonight is the night everyone's has been anticipating for. The night I announce whom I shall marry and rule over this fine country with." Niall felt terribly sick as Prince Harry prolonged the speech. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he was starting to experience another dizzy spell, his vision going hazy and his skin went pale and cold and sweaty. He quickly made his way to the exit until he heard his name. "My mystery girl is actually... a boy and his name is Niall Horan!" It was deathly quiet and deathly still. Niall was frozen in the middle of the exit doors, breath escaping him and bile threatening to escape the confines of his mouth.

Only when the sound of a dish crashing to the floor did everyone snap out of it. Every turned to see who had let the plate slip from their fingers and it was Maura, who was red in the face. "Niall!" She screamed, locking eyes with the blonde. Niall cringed and shrunk in on himself when everybody looked to him, shock written on their faces. He was so fucked right now and it was because of Prince Harry as per usual! A spotlight was shone on his small, hunched over figure and the light blinding him did nothing to calm his nerves. He stumbled back when the light was shining in his eyes before he took the last step out of the ball room, hurrying towards the large entry doors where his escape ensued. He quickened his pace when he heard a crowd of footsteps following after him. He was at the gates now, the iron door slowing shutting to keep him inside. It could be considered treason for denying a royal's hand in marriage, but this isn't what he wanted. 

He was lucky enough to have such a lithe and small bod, he could fit through the ever-shrinking gape between the gates, narrowly making his escape from the castle and the people harbored inside. He ran down the awfully empty streets, considering half of London was inside the castle walls. The streets lamps were shining a harsh light on his rushing frame, lighting the way to Mary's shop. "Come back! Please!" 

It was far away, a faint whisper almost. He turned back briefly to see Prince Harry chasing after him. "Leave me alone!" He stopped running, although he didn't know why. He couldn't move, his body frozen -that is until the prince caught up. When he was within a foot of the royal, Niall yelled at him. "How dare you? I don't quite remember you asking me if I even wanted to date you!" Niall's face was red -he couldn't help it, it always got like that when he felt intense emotion.

"I'm sorry." Prince Harry replied back weakly.

"You're sorry? That's all I get? You just announced to the whole kingdom that we're engaged and all you have to say is 'sorry'? I hardly know you Prince Harry, you can't just expect it to be that easy!" Niall screamed, infuriated beyond the words to describe the feeling. 

"Yes, well, you're the one that ran away. That hurts and I don't hear a sorry."

Niall snorted, rolling his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

Prince Harry caught his wrist before Niall could get away. "I won't let you go that easy." Niall was tugged back, chest bumping into the prince's as he lost his footing. "I'm serious about marrying you. Do you have any idea how much you affect me?"

"No, and I don't care to." Niall pushed out of Prince Harry's grip, quickly running away. In his rush, he didn't bother to pick up the sequined mask that had fallen on the sidewalk.

\--------------------------

Niall hadn't been to school or home for about two weeks. The whole town of London was searching for the blonde, but he was nowhere to be found. Doors were being knocked on, posters were plastered up, people were being questioned,- especially Louis- but it seemed as if nobody knew where Niall was. Mary did though. That was because Niall came knocking on her door for a place to say and how could she abandon her son? She let him stay for as long as he wanted, even though Niall refused to overstay his welcome -which in the blonde's eyes, was soon. He didn't know where to go after this. He could go to Louis', but that's a risk he doesn't want to take. Poor Louis is under surveillance because he was the closest to the blonde, besides Liam and Zayn -the two always seemed to be surrounded by guards. At least, it looked that way on the 6 o'clock news. "Niall, two men are coming up. They'll want to question me again."

Niall stood up from the couch, having finished watching the news report anyway. It was about him again. They even gave him a nickname. Cinderella. Disappeared without a trace except for a sequined mask, his sequined mask that Mary had made especially for him. "I'll just go out the window and to the roof. Come get me when they're gone." Niall opened the window and climbed onto the fire escape, making his way to the roof of the apartment building. It was surprising that no one had caught him or if they did, they didn't rat him out. He briefly wonders if they just let him be because he didn't want to go. He crawls the ledge of the roof, pulling himself onto the flat concrete. He grunts, standing up on shaky legs. "Wha-"

Prince Harry is on the roof, sitting cross-legged, staring at the beautiful sky line before the emerald eyes were on Niall. Niall took a step back before realizing he didn't have anywhere to go. "Don't go." The prince rushed out. "Please stay. I just want to talk."

Niall was hesitant, but he walked over to Prince Harry an sat down beside him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you know why I like you so much? Wait, let me rephrase that. Do you know why I have fallen for you? Without even really knowing you?" Prince Harry spoke up, cranberry lips pursed in though. Niall shook his head, he didn't know why. "Because you don't feel the same way about me as everyone else does. Everyone sucks up to me, tries to get me to notice them, but you- you never so much as looked in my direction. It was like I was normal to you."

"I'm not the only one. Liam and Zayn don't like you either." Niall was unintentionally blunt with his answer, but he wouldn't take it back.

"Yeah, but that's different. They don't like me because I annoy them to no end."

"So what you're telling me is if I would have been vying for you attention, you wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"Even if you were, I would have gave you all my attention." Niall rolled his eyes at Prince Harry's cheesiness.

"Prince Harry-"

"Just call me, Harry. Please."

"Harry-" It felt weird to say, but Niall can adjust. "I can't marry you. Please don't force me to. I won't be happy."

"You really don't like me, do you?" Harry's lip trembled just the tiniest bit.

"I-I," Niall didn't know how to respond. The masked man at the ball, he really liked him. Harry in disguise had made him feel some type of way. But Prince Harry -he doesn't know. "I can't say."

"Don't do that. Don't make me feel like there's hope." Harry groaned, looking down at his hands. Niall bit his lip. he needed some type of confirmation. He just wasn't sure. Maybe he only liked the masked man because he was a mystery. Maybe he really did like Harry, he just didn't want to admit it. There's really only one way to find out.

"Kiss me, Harry."

"Wha-" Niall cut Harry off by initiating the kiss instead. Harry's lips were soft, a tad bit chapped, but he could deal with that. Their lips were unmoving, just touching -Niall wasn't sure if he should move his lips. He didn't even know where to place his hands! She he touch Harry or keep his hands to himself? He didn't want to ruin the feeling of Harry's lips on his by making a mistake, it felt too good, too surreal for it to end. There were definitely tingles and fireworks and butterflies and just about anything else you should feel when kissing The One. He finally pulled back, however, when his leg began to fall asleep.

"I think there's hope." Niall smiled. "But we have to take things slow. No marriage for at least another five years." He giggled softly into his hand.

It's safe to say, they lived happily ever after. Prince Charming and his Cinderella. Harry and Niall. Niall and Harry.


End file.
